


Anniversary Night

by Brie (AttackonTitins)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackonTitins/pseuds/Brie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm not good with titles sigh<br/>this is like<br/>the first bit of porn i've written for these two<br/>and i wish it were longer too but ooohh weeeeell </p><p>it's the same universe of this longer fic that i'm writing and will post as soon as it's done sigh</p></blockquote>





	Anniversary Night

They had managed a significant one year into their relationship, despite the odds.  A parasitic relationship, depending on who you would ask, though. Between arguing, sassing, and some thick tension, no one knew how Eren and Levi managed to stay together for so long. The sex had to be amazing.

The sex was amazing, in fact. And it happened often.

Very often.

Like right now.

It was their one-year anniversary, give or take a few days, and they celebrated in a customary manner: dinner, movie, then time home alone. They spent the majority of their dinner playing footsie under the table and teasing each other with their food. In the theatre, they spent their time making out in the back corner. At one point Eren had the balls to pull Levi onto his lap, nipping and sucking on his neck.

At home, for maybe about ten seconds, their behavior was tame.  Walk into the apartment, say hello to their cat, until Levi closed the door and felt himself being shoved up against it.

Eren’s voice was hot on his neck. “I top tonight.” He breathed, and pulled Levi’s ass into his crotch.

“Have some decency, the cat’s right there,” Was probably the most coherent reply he could give. He thought he might have heard Eren snort, but Levi was lost in the feeling of being picked up, hauled into their bedroom, and thrown onto the bed. He made sure that, with the way he landed, he was splayed out slightly.

“Oh, don’t do that to me.” Eren chastised through a small laugh, “You look so perfect.”

He stripped himself of his shirt and fell on top of his partner, grinding their hips together, reveling in the sound of Levi’s groans.

“Do you think, nn, that you could get a move on?” Levi said, annoyed. Horny and annoyed. And there were too many layers of clothing separating their genitals. “My shirt and pants are still on, and you’re dry humping my leg.”

Eren disconnected his lips from Levi’s collarbone and nibbled on his ear. “But you sound so pretty.”

Levi’s hips bucked as he felt straight heat shoot down into his groin. He grunted and pushed his head back into the mattress. “I need to be naked, Eren. _Right. Now.”_  

Levi was pretty sure he’d never seen Eren move faster than when he was being stripped of all clothing. He was pushed up, more towards the pillows, and flipped over. He let his head hang, peering underneath him, watch Eren crawl up behind him. Levi felt Eren’s mouth on his ass, then the small of his back, and then on his neck.

“You okay?”

“You’re taking too long.”

Eren scoffed, “Excuse me.” 

Levi heard shifting, then noticed a lack of weight on the bed. Eren was rummaging around in the nightstand. “We uh. Have condoms. Right?”

There was a process Levi went through when Eren asked questions. Roll eyes. Sigh. Optional: Rub forehead. “Bathroom. We had to move them, remember?”

Eren thought for a second, smiled, and laughed. “Oh yeah. I remember.” He left Levi on the bed momentarily, on all fours and spread legs. He lifted his head and flipped his hair out of his face. It wasn’t long before Eren bounced back on the bed again. Levi moved so he could lie on his stomach, but Eren’s arm around his waist stopped him. “Who said you could do that, Levi?”

So it was like that, then.

Eren removed his arm and open the bottle of lube. He made the prep work short and as pleasurable as he could, making sure to hit a certain sweet spot one or four times before flipping Levi over again onto his back. Levi watched Eren roll on the condom. When he was finished, Eren pushed Levi’s legs up by the knees. He lined up his cock and pushed in and now it was Eren’s turn to watch, looking at Levi’s hand tighten around the sheets, the sharp intake of air, groan as he released it from his chest.

His thrusts were quick and shallow, and Eren couldn’t peel his eyes away from Levi’s. They kept eye contact until Eren felt a spasm. He squinted his eyes shut and moaned, feeling Levi tighten around him. When his eyes opened again, he spied Levi’s phone on the nightstand. Eren grabbed it quickly, unlocking it and opening the camera.

“What are you doing, you brat?”

Levi tried to reach for it, but Eren held his arm up. He started to thrust again, snickering in between moans.

He made small sounds that could have been mistaken for whimpers. “Ah, ah,” Eren reprimanded, and pointed the camera at Levi’s face, “I want you to think about this when you’re at work.” His thrusts became longer and deeper. “I want you to open up your phone and see what I can do to you.”

There was one last, very audible, groan from Levi before he came.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not good with titles sigh  
> this is like  
> the first bit of porn i've written for these two  
> and i wish it were longer too but ooohh weeeeell 
> 
> it's the same universe of this longer fic that i'm writing and will post as soon as it's done sigh


End file.
